1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal which can pivot on a heel to toe axis, and can be used with exercise equipment including bicycles and weight lifting equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When conventional pedals are attached to bicycles, they generally provide a pushing surface which remains perpendicular to the plane of the bicycle frame. As a cyclist pedals, the pedal rotates freely about an axis which extends through the pedal from one side of the pedal to another. The principles behind such pedals are described in detail in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,142,938 and 4,973,046, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Many cyclists frequently ride several miles at a time. During such a ride, the bicycle crank can rotate several thousands times. As a result, the cyclists' legs sometimes feel wobbly after a long ride. It is believed that this feeling can be at least partly attributed to fatiguing certain leg muscles which are responsible for stabilization. Since the pushing surface of conventional pedals remains perpendicular to the plane of the bicycle frame, different leg muscles are exercised as the leg cycles through a complete rotation. As a result, the strongest muscles are not always used to their capacity, and less used or more easily fatigued muscles are used.